Game updates/20070717
Update - Tuesday, July 17, 2007 Party Search * Whenever a party enters Party Search, an automatic message will now broadcast to players in that party’s current district. For example, if Flamingo Avenger sets “glf monk” as the party’s description in the Party Search panel, “Flamingo Avenger: Party Search – glf monk” will appear in the Chat panel of players in the same district as Flamingo Avenger. * Whenever a party leader broadcasts “glf,” “lfg,” lfp,” “wtb,” “wts,” or “wtt” in All chat, that party will now be entered into Party Search automatically with that chat message used as the party's description. User Interface * The Trade panel now displays the name as well as the icon of trade items present in the trade cart, and a warning message now displays when the person you are trading with changes the offer. * The Party panel now automatically resizes vertically to match the contents of the panel. * The Party panel now maintains the same position it was placed in while in outposts and missions. * The Party panel join frame has been moved to the bottom of the panel. * Allies and pets are now listed in collapsible groups in the Party panel while in a mission. Domain of Anguish To balance the Domain of Anguish appropriately for a wider variety of players, the difficulty of this realm has been adjusted. Some of the changes apply only to Normal mode. * In Normal mode only, all world effects outside of the final battle have been removed. * In Normal mode only, damage output has been reduced for a variety of monsters. * The size of several monster groups found in the beginning areas of the City of Torc'qua and the The Foundry of Failed Creations have been reduced. * The Enraged ability possessed by creatures in the Domain of Anguish has been adjusted. This ability now gives the caster +50% damage when below 70% Health, and an additional +50% damage when below 30% Health. * Fixed a bug that occasionally caused Mallyx to stop reacting in combat. Bug Fixes * Fixed a bug in the Nightfall mission the Grand Court of Sebelkeh that caused rifts to erroneously display blue bars when being recaptured by the Blasphemy. * Fixed a bug that prevented the Factions quest "A Formal Introduction" from loading if players had quests from the Dragon Festival in their Quest Logs. Miscellaneous * The Tyrian World Map has been enlarged and adjusted in preparation for Guild Wars Eye of the North. * Improved the system for throttling chat spam. * The Sunspear Rebirth Signet is now sorted under Sunspear skills in the Skills and Attributes panel. * The Lightbringer's Gaze and the Lightbringer’s Signet are now sorted under Lightbringer skills in the Skills and Attributes panel. * Additional behavioral modifications have been made to the Luxon Warriors in Fort Aspenwood. * Master Architect Gunther no longer runs in front of Fort Aspenwood's green gate. * Russian and Polish districts have been added. Guildwiki Notes * European English Districts are now called: "Common District" * The character selection screen background has been changed. * The skill icon for Whirlwind Attack has been changed. * The color of a build sent to chat has been adjusted to green from the previous yellow. * Skill description when hovering over a skill now have the linked attribute listed in dark red. * Pets have a separate tab in party window, aside from allies. * The fog on the Tyria map has been changed and some graphical errors were added on the map (for example south of d'Alessio Seaboard). * American districts are displayed on european servers and european districts on american servers. * Since the update, some players have reported a graphical glitch in the character selection screen that causes characters to appear with stretched or missing body parts. Some players also experience the same glitch in-game, wherein all characters and NPC's are stretched in the same way. Aside from appearance, gameplay does not appear to be at all hindered by this glitch. * A "Use best Texture filtering" option has been added in the Options Graphics tab.